


hold me until the darkness fades

by redleavesinthewind (EmmaBryonyFox)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaBryonyFox/pseuds/redleavesinthewind
Summary: Sometimes the only thing you can do is hold each other.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	hold me until the darkness fades

**Author's Note:**

> So, back in November I just had this scene stuck in my head and then apparently, I wrote it down, but I can’t remember doing it. Anyway, I just found it in my notes and thought, why not post it? So here you go

Nothing was happening. Everything was quiet. And that was okay. Nothing had to happen. Nothing had to make a sound. Everything was fine when it was quiet. When there was nothing else to hear but the wind blowing through the trees outside, the alarm clock on the bedside table gently ticking, Steve’s breath, right next to Billy’s ear. And they weren’t doing anything but lying in Steve’s bed, holding each other. And they didn’t have to do anything, didn’t have to talk, they just had to lay there and cling to one another. 

It was cold outside, autumn, almost winter, but Steve’s room was warm, the heating turned up too high, protecting them from the creatures lingering in the cold. But still, there was a darkness in Billy’s mind, all-encompassing, oppressing, terrifying. And so they were just lying there, because there was nothing else Steve could do but hold him until the darkness faded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
